Taken
by LucyXHeartifiliaXFan
Summary: Two girls, practically sisters and only a few months apart, are tossed from Earth into Middle Earth just hours before the Council meeting. How are they going to survive Middle Earth on only the older girl's knowledge? Will they be able to teach those on Middle Earth the way they speak so they could be understood? Based off the movies with some minor and some major changes, Rated M
1. Prologue

**Two girls, practically sisters and only a few months apart, are tossed from Earth into Middle Earth just hours before the Council meeting. How are they going to survive Middle Earth on only the older girl's knowledge? Will they be able to teach those on Middle Earth the way they speak so they could be understood? Based off the movies with some minor and some major changes, Rated M for violence, sexual content, and sexual jokes, the events are subject to change. Characters will probably be OOC...I can never write them as they are in the book/movie/anime/whatever they're from...**

"**~Elvlish~"**

"_**Thoughts/Words spoken in one's mind"**_

_******_**text messages or notes****

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**Missa's POV (Main Character)**

**If you want to see your friend ever again, alive, go to the cliff's edge and look down, her fate from their lies in your hands.**

Blinking sleepily at the text messge and then looking at the clock. 6 A.M. I groan and look at the text message one more time before getting out of bed and getting dressed for the day, glancing at the picture of me and Tezra at summer camp. My redish brown hair shimmers in the sunlight as Tezra's brown hair shines. I hope Tezra's okay. Wait...Tezra's my only friend. TEZRA! I run to the door and quickly scribble a message to my dad.

_**_Tezra needs my help. Don't worry about me. I have my bow and arrow with me. And my knives. I love you. Missa.**

After that, I grab a few water bottles, my bow and quiver full of arrows, and a sweater and jog out to my truck. After fighting and yelling at the truck, I finally manage to get it started and begin driving to the only cliff in the area, praying the whole way that Tezra was safe. Once I get to the cliff's botttom, I grab my bow and arrow set, and shrugging on my sweater and putting the water bottles in my quiver, I race off, running up the mountain as fast and careful as I could.

"Please be safe, Tezra. Please don't be dead." I whisper as I pause and gulp down half a bottle of water before putting it away and running again.

"MISSA!" Tezra's terrified voice rings through the air as I near the top.

"TEZRA!" I scream loudly, sprinting through the last of the trees and to the edge of the cliff, only to find my best friend and sister plummeting to the ocean below. Without thinking, I dive off the edge, shouldering my bow, thinking only of getting to my dear sister, breaching the surface of the water after her as I reach out to find her. After grasping her hand and pulling her close to me, only then do I allow myself to succumb to the darkness that was waiting to take me into unconsiousness.

**Normal POV**

And with that, the any evidence of the two girls vanish. All their pictures, artwork, schoolwork. Anything related to them disintegrated and was placed with something else. Every memory was wiped, not allowing a person to remember Tezra or Missa.


	2. Chapter 1

**Tezra's POV**

"Missa!" I shout, shaking my older friend and big sister desperately trying to get her to breath, tears pooling in my green eyes. "You idiot!" I shout at her, punching her arms to releive the anger I was feeling. I grabbed her bow and quiver and shouldered them, feeling more weight than usual from them as they scrape the ground, as I looked around. Deciding to walk a little bit and hopefully find help, I cover her up with my sweater and turn around, walking aimlessly, marking the trees so I knew the way I went. "Thank you, Missa for teaching me survival skills." I whisper with a small grin.

"Who are you?" A deep voice commands.

"My name is Tezra. I need some help. My friend is unconsious. She needs medical attention. Please." I beg. "I don't know where we are.

"You are lost, young hobit?" The voice asks as a group of males step out of the trees, all aiming arrows at the.

"I'm not a hobit. I'm Tezra. But my friend and I fell off the edge of a cliff, and into the sea, and when I woke up, we were here." Tezra explains.

"Lead the way, young hobit." The male says.

"Who are you?" Tezra asks.

"My name is Lord Elrond. You are on the borders of Rivendell, young hobit." The man explains

"We can't be in Middle Earth!" Tezra panics. "I had a test today! And I studied all night!" She shrieks.

"You are in Middle Earth." Elrond replies. "Will you lead me to your friend who needs my help?" He asks.

"Sure." Tezra replies as she begins backtracking to her friend, hyperventalating and panicing at the thought of being in a fictional realm. Several minutes later, the group steps through the trees to show the unconsious female. "Missa!" Tezra exclaims as she runs to the female and feeling her forehead. "She's burning up!"

"Get Miss..." Elrond looks at Tezra curiously.

"Tezra." Tezra fills in.

"Get Miss Tezra to Rivendell as soon as possible. I'm going to go ahead with her friend to heal her." Elrond says.

"Thank you." Tezra says, hugging Elrond appreciatively.

"You're welcome. I must leave now to make it in time." He replies.

Without another word, Elrond picks up the unconsious female and carries her to a horse, lifting her up and galloping ahead quickly to his home.

**Missa's POV**

Slowly blinking, I sit up with a groan, looking around the room.

"Where am I?" I wonder with a yawn before running a hand through my reddish brown hair.

"Missa?" A voice asks.

"Tezra? That you?" I ask curiously as I rub my eyes to wipe the remanents of sleep from my piercing blue eyes.

"Missa!" Tezra shouts with joy before leaping onto the bed and tackling into me.

"You've gotten shorter, sister." I point out.

"Guess where we are." Tezra exclaims.

"Huh?" I ask curiously.

"We're in Middle Earth! Elrond saved you!" Tezra says, a small grin on her face. "Don't panic, I've done enough of that for the both of us."

"We're in Middle Earth?!" I shriek, jumping out of the bed, giggling when I tower over my friend. "Awesome!" I shout, jumping into the air.

"..." Tezra looks at me with a blank face. "Leave it to you to be excited when we're away from what we know." She sighs.

"Huh?" I tilt my head as I look at my friend.

"Get dressed. Elrond wants us to join the council." Tezra smiles as I freeze before grinning at her.

"This is awesome!" I shriek as I grab a pair of pants and a tunic.

"You're not going to wear a dress?" Tezra wonders.

"Have you ever known me to wear a dress unless it was for a formal event?" I ask, sarcasm lacing my voice as I lace up the boots.

"That's true." Tezra nods in agreement.

"Let's go." I smile as I strap on my bow and quiver as we begin walking to the council chambers.

"You do realize you're an elf and I'm a hobit, sister?" Tezra comments.

"That's awesome!" I grin as we walk through the arch into the council chambers, surprising the group that was standing and arguing amongst themselves. No doubt in my mind about who was going to take the ring to Mordor.

"Tezra." Elrond greets. "And you are?"

"I'm Missa." I bow slightly. "I appreciate your help in healing me, Lord Elrond."

"Missa. You are most welcome." Lord Elrond smiles. "How are you feeling, My Lady?" He asks.

"I feel perfect. As if I never passed out." I reply, looking around the fighting councilmen.

"Tezra, here, told me that you could speak the language of the Elves, is that true?" Elrond inquires.

"~Yes, it is true. It has always been natural for me to speak and understand this language, as if it were my own.~" I reply fluently, a small smirk upon my lips as I spot Legolas and Aragorn. As I speak, all attention is drawn to me and away from the topic at hand.

"If I may, can I point something out that only Gandalf may or may not have heard?" I question as I walk over to Frodo.

"What would that be?" Boromir sneers.

"Frodo, would you please repeat what it was you said." I simply say, resting a hand on his shoulder as I kneel beside him.

"I will take the ring to Mordor." He says, looking around the council room. "Though, I do not know the way." He adds as an afterthought.

"I will help you bear this burden for as long as it is yours to bear." Gandalf replies, stepping behind Frodo.

"If in life or in death I can protect you, I will." Aragorn says, stepping up and kneeling in front of Frodo. "You have my blade."

"And my bow." Legolas adds, standing on the right of Gandalf.

"And my ax." Gimli states, standing next to Legolas, a small look of uncertainty on his face.

"You carry the fate of us all, little one." Boromir says, walking up to Frodo. "If this is indeed the will of the council, Gondor will see it done."

"You're not leaving without me!" Sam exclaims, running out from the bush he hid in.

"No indeed, it is impossible to seperate you. Even when he is summoned to Secret Council and you are not." Elrond says as Tezra and I giggle.

"Hey! Hey!" Pippin exclaims as he and Merry run into the room.

"You're not leaving us behind." Merry says.

"You'll have to send us home tied up in a potato sack to keep us from coming." Pippin says. "Besides, you need people of intelligence for this sort of mission...quest...thing." He adds.

"Well that leaves you out, Pip." Merry whispers.

"You'll have my strength, Frodo. My bow, my loyalty, my blades, and my courage." I smile as I kneel in front of the hobit once more.

"You're not leaving me behind!" Tezra exclaims as she clings onto me, blushing as Merry makes eye contact with her.

"Even if I did leave you behind, you'd follow me anyways." I chuckle as she grins in approval.

"Damn straight!" She chirps.

"May I go to the training grounds?" I ask Elrond, who nods.

"Yes, but bring Tezra with you." He replies.

"She'll probably go to her room. I have no control over her." I reply, to which she nods.

"I'll show you the way though." She says, leading me out of the room and guiding me through the halls until she comes to an open area, grinning as I gasp and take in the scene.

"It's perfect." I grin as I release my quiver and arrows from my shoulders. "Go ahead and go to your room. I can find the way back to my room when I'm done." I smile.

"Okay." Tezra grins at me before leaving me to my own devices. Grabbing my bow, I notch an arrow, and take a deep breath before releasing it, hitting deade center. Turning slightly I notch another arrow and release it, hitting another bullseye.

"Always center. That's my goal." I chant as I hit another centered arrow. Falling into the relaxing rhythm that I always used at home, I loose myself, focusing my senses on only hitting the targets. After hours of retrieving and sending arrows flying I allow myself to come back to the acute awareness I normally hold for my surroundings, noticing first off the tiny pitter-patter of feet as I reload another arrow. "Tezra, you know to never sneak up on me. Especially when I have sharp and dangerously pointy objects in my hands. If you keep this up, I will send an arrow so far up your ass that you won't be able to bend over for the rest of your life." I threaten.

"Attack!" Tezra shouts, tackling me to the ground.

"TEZRA!" I shriek as I whirl around, brandishing my bow and arrow at her, narrowing my blue eyes at her, witnessing her green eyes shimmer with amusement.

"Look behind me." She snickers. "I'm not alone."

"I only heard you." I reply. "I usually only listen for you when I first wind down from target practice. You know that." I add.

"The fellowship wanted to watch you. Legolas thinks he's a better bowsman than you are." She whispers.

"Really? Prince Legolas thinks he can best me?" I ask, raising a brow at the elf prince.

"She is twisting words." Legolas answers.

"Nu uh." Tezra says.

"Well, if she's right, then let's have a challenge. You versus me." I smirk.

"This will be interesting." Tezra grins as she grabs my bow and quiver and bring them to me.

"Let's do this." I smirk as I clutch my bow in my hand as I grin at Tezra.

"You'll win for sure, Missa!" Tezra smirks as I bow mockingly to Legolas. Regardless of how hot he is, I'm not going to let him win. "Don't let his looks distract you!" Tezra grins.

"You always know what I'm thinking." I sigh and shake my head before I turn to the targets and let an arrow fly. "Your turn, prince." I smirk. Legolas shoots at another target, only for me to let another arrow loose and knock his arrow to the ground. After a few rounds, I decide to play seriously now, considering Legolas and I were at a tie.

"You gonna play serious, now, sister?" Tezra asks, to which I only nod and notch three arrows, aiming them all at different targets and letting them fly loose, each one hitting the center of a target.

"Can you do that, Elven prince?" I ask, turning around to the wide-eyed Legolas who shakes his head.

"I think you broke him." Tezra giggles, skipping up to me. "We should be getting ready for the feast." She whispers in my ear, making me shudder slightly. Nodding, I walk up to the targets and yank most of the arrows out, frowning when the last three are stuck.

"Damn it!" I shout, punching the target board.

"Is something the matter?" Aragorn asks.

"Yeah. My arrows are stuck in the target board." I pout and huff before storming off.

**Normal POV**

"Does this usually happen?" Merry asks Tezra.

"More often than not. If she practices seriously back where we come from, she ends up breaking the board so she can get her arrows again." Tezra comments as she grabs the elleth's equipment before turning back to the rest of the Fellowship. "We'll see you at the feast." She bows before running after the retreating figure of her friend.

Aragorn walks up to the target boards and begins pulling out the last of the elleth's arrows, frowning when they do not budge.

"They're stuck." He says, his eyes wide. "Even with all my strength I cannot pull them out."

"That cannot be." Gimli says as he walks up and pulls at the arrows.

"She is amazing." Legolas comments.

**With Missa and Tezra**

"Come on!" Missa pouts. "Lord Elrond won't let me wear trousers and a tunic?"

"No, both he and Lady Arwen said you have to wear a dress." Tezra replies, tugging on her friends hand.

"Then I'm not going." Missa says stubbornly, stomping her feet on the ground.

With a sigh, Tezra turns and searches for either Boromir, Legolas, or Aragorn.

"Where are you going?" Missa asks curiously.

"To get reinforcements." Tezra says simply before turning the corridor and spotting the rest of the Fellowship. "Boromir! Legolas! Aragorn! I need your help." She calls.

"Is something wrong?" Aragorn asks as the female hobit leans down and pants to catch her breath.

"If you count Missa not moving and standing as still as a statue in the hallway because Lord Elrond and Lady Arwen demands she wears a dress to the feast and attends and I'm not capable of moving her on my own, then yes." Tezra answers.

"Let me see if I understand properly." Boromir begins. "Lady Missa refuses to get ready in the appropriate attire for the feast because she will have to wear a dress?" He rephrases the situation.

"Basically, yes." Tezra says. "Can one of you...or all of you... help me move her to Lady Arwen's room? Lady Arwen and I should have it under control from there...I hope."

"All three of us will go, and we will see if one of us can move her. If not, we'll find a way to get her to Arwen's room." Aragorn says. "We'll see you at the feast." He calls to the rest of the fellowship.

"I think I speak for the rest of us when I say this is something we will want to watch." Gandalf chuckles.

"It will be interesting, that's for sure." Tezra says as she begins leading the group to the frozen elleth.

"You really think the Fellowship is going to make me move?" Missa asks, sitting on the ground.

"Come on Missa. Please..." Tezra pouts in front of the female.

"Nice try. No. I'm not wearing a dress for crying out loud!" Missa says as she crosses her arms.

"Who's trying first?" Tezra asks with a resigned sigh. "She's probably going to kick and hit you...and maybe bite you..." She warns.

"I'll go first." Boromir says, walking up to the stubborn elleth and picking her up and tossing her over his shoulder.

"LET ME GO!" She shrieks in his ear, flailing her legs wildly, catching him in his stomach, knocking the breath out of him as he drops her. The female kicks him twice more in the stomach and then whirls around in a roundhouse kick to the temple, knocking the man out.

"She's dangerous." Pippin comments.

"My turn." Aragorn says, his voice hinting that he's second guessing his choice. He raises the hilt of his blade to knock the female out when he notices the dagger aimed for his stomach.

"Try to even strike me unconsious, and you will loose your guts." The elleth growls, causing the man to step back and push Legolas forward. "How will the prince try and move me?" She asks, raising a brow curiously.

"This is going to be interesting." Tezra whispers to Merry and Pippin as they watch the elleth eye the other male in front of her.

"Would asking you to wear a dress help any?" Legolas wonders curiously.

"Hmmm, let me think..." The elleth replies sarcastically. "NO!" She shouts as she aims her bow.

"Will it help if I offered any lessons?" He asks.

"Lessons for what? I know the elvish language like the back of my hand. I know how to fight using bow and arrow and swords. I know the weak points on an elleth's body. And the weak points on any man or ellon's body." Missa smirks. "There is nothing that you could possibly teach me that I don't already know."

"She's right." Tezra comments.

"There is nothing I can do to convince you?" Legolas wonders.

"Not unless you can convince Lord Elrond and Lady Arwen to let me wear trousers and a tunic to the feast, then no. I will not be attending the feast." Missa says as she puts her arrow back into her quiver and slinging her bow across her chest.

Legolas sighs and walks foreward, picking the stunned elleth up by her waist and throwing her over his shoulder and turns to the wide-eyed female hobit.

"Where do I take her?" Legolas asks curiously.

"Arwen's room." Tezra says. Legolas begins walking with Aragorn leading the way.

**Missa's POV**

"Let me go." I snap impatiently.

"No." Legolas says. A deep rumble gathers in my chest.

"Did you just growl at him?" Tezra asks looking at me wide-eyed.

"I'll bite his ear if he doesn't let me go." I say seriously.

"You wouldn't." Legolas says.

"Oh I would." I say, my eyes glaring at the laughing female behind me.

"You wouldn't." Tezra jokes.

"Do you wanna make a bet on that?" I ask, my blue eyes peircing her skull.

"You wouldn't hurt him." Tezra says.

"Try me." I smirk before readjusting myself so my mouth was nearing his ear. "Let me go, Legolas, or you're going to be in for a rude awkening."

"I will not until you are in Lady Arwen's room." Legolas replies.

"You will. Right now." I say before closing my teeth over his ear and biting down harshly, causing the ellon to yelp in pain before dropping me unceremoniously on the ground.

"I can't believe you did that." Legolas says, his blue eyes wide with shock.

"I told you I would." I shrug before reclining on the ground, using my arms as a pillow.

**Normal POV**

"You leave us no other choice then." Legolas says as he lunges forward and grabbing her legs as Boromir and Aragorn grasp her arms tightly, all three lifting the struggling elleth into the air and walking across the castle to where Lady Arwen's room is. Although they did gain many stares, some even threatening to call Lord Elrond, Tezra said this was the only way to bring the female to her destination.

"Once she's in a locked room, it's a simple matter of knocking her out and getting her ready before she wakes up." Tezra chirps, ignoring the confused stares of her comrades as she knocks on the door before slamming it open into the elleth's head, making her fall limp.

"What was that for?" Legolas asks.

"I don't think anyone in the Fellowship wants to die for knocking her out. She won't kill me. She'll thank me when she sees how good she looks. Bring her in. Put her on the bed." Tezra instructs before she ushers the males out of the room, closing the door quietly before she knocks on Arwen's bathroom door.

"Is she here? Was there any trouble?" Arwen asks.

"Yeah. I had to get Aragorn, Legolas, and Boromir to carry her here and then knock her unconsious outside the door. We need to get her ready before she wakes up." Tezra says, making the two females work quickly before getting themselves ready.

"Ugh. My head hurts." I groan as I sit up, pressing a hand to my forehead, feeling a metal band. "Tezra!" I groan. "I'm going to kill you."

Standing up, I look around the room, recognizing Arwen's picture, making me groan again before looking in the mirror.

"Is this me?" I wonder aloud, looking at the black-haired beauty in front of me, raising my right hand, the person in front of me doing the same.

"You look great, Missa." Tezra's voice says. Whirling around, I face my best friend, noticing the dress flaring out as I spun.

"You did this on purpose." I state, glaring at her.

"Well, you won't be able to stun Legolas speechless if you're in a tunic and trousers or not there at all. You have to show him you have something else to offer other than fighting skills." Tezra states as if we were discussing homework.

"What am I going to do with you?" I sigh, shaking my head as she hands me a pair of stillettos. "I'm not wearing those." I say quickly.

"Yes you are." Tezra says as she grabs my foot and forces the shoes on.

"You're lucky my mom made me wear these cursed things to every family meeting." I frown.

"Come on! It'll be great!" Tezra says as she tugs on my hand, pulling me towards the door.

"How far is it to the dining hall?" I ask.

"Not that far." Tezra replies. "Now let's go show them boys what you're made of." She smirks.

"Even after being your best friend for years, I can never predict what you're going to do next." I groan as she leaves me outside the door as she talks to Elrond.

"Ladies and gentleman." Elrond's voice carries over everyone else's, making the room go silent. "Our eleventh member of the Fellowship has finally decided to arrive."

"I was forced to come!" I insist as I walk through the doors with a pout on my lips.

"That isn't what Arwen and Tezra said." Elrond comments.

"That's bullshit because Tezra had Aragorn, Legolas and Boromir kidenap me and drag me to Arwen's room where someone knocked me out cold." I shriek, unfortunately gaining everyone's attention.

"Is this true?" Elrond asks Arwen.

"No, Ada, it isn't." Arwen insists.

"Lies!" I shout, glaring at the Fellowship. "Ask any of them. They watched the whole thing."

"We saw nothing." Gandalf says while the hobits and Gimli whistle and turn away.

"Traitors." I hiss at them.

"How cam we betray someone if we saw nothing to betray you with?" Aragorn asks. In response I growl and raise my middle finger up at them, causing Tezra to burst out into laughter.

"That's your only response?" She asks. Refusing to look at her, I raise my other middle finger to her before turning out and leaving the dining room, walking to my bedroom.

"Will you not dine with us?" A smooth voice asks, causing me to turn around and glare at Legolas.

"Why? I didn't want to go in the first place." I say.

"You are too beautiful to be absent." He comments.

"Smooth talking isn't going to work." I reply. "I'm going to my room, change, and go to the archery fields. I won't allow myself to be dressed up as a doll and flaunted around as a trophy." I add.

"Will you not join me for one dance at least?" Legolas asks.

"No. I will not be paraded around like some trophy wife." I spit out before turning on my heel and running to my room until a force stops me and pulls me to a halt.

"That wasn't what I meant, and you know it, My Lady." Legolas whispers in my ear, sending shivers down my body.

"I do not care what you meant. I should be using all the time I have to train." I reply, not bothering to struggle.

"You should have some fun before you go back to training. Please." Legolas whispers.

"I don't do formal events. I'll get something to eat before I retire for the night." I reply, pushing against the hands restraining my body. Legolas doesn't anwer but simply places a small kiss on my neck.

"Will you please have just one dance with the Fellowship? The hobits are worried about you." He finally says after a few moments of silence.

"If I say yes, will you allow me to leave to train in peace?" I ask, a small frown on my lips.

"It will appease us." He replies.

"Fine. One dance. No more." I say stubbornly, allowing Legolas to lead me back to the dining room.

"How did you get her back in here?" Tezra asks, looking at me with wide eyes.

"It took a large bargaining on my part." He says.

"He begged me." I reply, a small sigh leaving my lips. "He wouldn't leave me be until I came for one dance." I add, sending a glare at the elf standing behind me.

"Are you sure that's the only reason you said yes and not because you have the hots for him?" Tezra giggles.

"Yes that is the only reason. It's not like you don't have the hots for Merry." I shoot back.

"At least I don't dream about jumping him." Tezra smirks as she hugs me.

"You do, too." I grin mischievously. "You talk in your sleep, my dear friend, and you do too dream about jumping Merry!"

"I do not!" She gasps as she walks away.

"Do too!" I sing out.

"Nu uh!" She shakes her head.

"De-ni-al!" I sing out before looking at Boromir. "Sorry about earlier?" I ask sheepishly, rubbing the nape of my neck in embarrassment.

"It's fine. May I have a dance?" He asks, holding his hand out to me.

"All of you get one dance only, then I'm leaving." I reply, grabbing his hand. Boromir leads me to the dance floor, but not before giving a pointed look over my shoulder, making me look back. To my surprise, Legolas is clenching his fists and glaring at Boromir. "Legolas." I call, gaining said elf's attention. "Down boy." I make a motion to settle down. He frowns at me. "You get the next turn." I promise as Boromir grabs my waist, moving us in a fast paced waltz, making me laugh as he jokes about how nervous everyone was after Legolas ran after me. They were worried, apparently, that we'd be down an archer.

"It was Gimli that was worried the most." He comments. "Although that dwarf will never admit it."

"Trust me, I know what he will and won't admit." I laugh as he makes a face over my shoulder. As he turns me, I notice Aragorn and Legolas making faces at him, causing me to burst out in laughter as the song ends.

"My turn is up, I guess." Boromir sighs.

"It is." I smile as I bow slightly. "Thank you for the dance." I admit before I walk up to Legolas.

"Yes?" Legolas asks coldly.

"Ouch. I might have frostbite somewhere now." I pout. "And to think I was coming to ask you to dance before I leave. I guess you don't want it anymore, so I'll take my leave now." I growl before storming out of the dining hall, pushing Aragorn out of my way as I make my way to the training fields, ripping the bottom of my dress off as I go so I can move more freely, putting the fabric over my shoulder as I grab my bow and quiver from where they were left.

"What happened?" Tezra asks Legolas.

"I don't know exactly." He says, causing her to face palm and make her way after me.

"Stupid male elves. Stupid hormones. Stupid dinners." Every time I find something wrong, I release arrows, sending them deep into the targets.

"You're going to loose all your arrows if you keep that up." I hear Tezra comment.

"I'll apologize to Lord Elrond about the targets. Right now, I need to train. I can't let myself fall behind because of stupid elves." I growl as I bring out my knives and start throwing them at the targets as well.

"What happened?" Tezra asks.

"Stupid elf." I growl. "Stupid men. Stupid hormones. Stupid dresses." I growl out again, tossing daggers at the targets until I can grab no more daggers. "Damn limitations." I frown as I slump into a heap on the ground, tears gathering in my eyes.

"It'll be okay, Missa. Maybe he's just upset you said yes to Boromir first?" She asks.

"Doesn't mean he had to be cold enough to give me a frostbite." I bite back.

"Why don't you try apologizing?" Tezra wonders

"If an apology fixed everything, then I wouldn't have had parents who hated me for everything I had." I snap. "Oh what's the use. Why do I ever think I can solve anything?" I groan.

"Let me talk to Legolas." Tezra says.

"No. I'm getting my stuff and going back to my room and being alone for the night. If you could bring me some fruits later, I'd appreciate it." I say, grabbing all my daggers, frowning when I could only get four arrows. "I must've been really pissed to lodge almost all of my arrows in the taget boards." I mutter quietly as I grab my bow and turn around, frowning when I see Legolas standing there.

"Can I talk to you?" He asks.

"No." I snap before I storm past him, shoving his arm out of the way.

"Will you please hear me out?" He begs, following me.

"Why? So I can hear some piss poor excuse of how you were upset because I gave someone else the first dance as an apology for hurting them?!" I shout, my anger getting the better of me. "I'm not going to hear it. So if you want to live to see the success of the Fellowship, I suggest you leave me be."

With that being said, I take off the heels and run to my temporary room, tears in my eyes from anger as I slam my bedroom door shut and I jump on the bed and scream into the pillow, punching my bed as I weep.

"My Lady?" Aragorn's voice brings me out of my mindless stupor.

"What?" I ask, sniffling.

"May I come in?" He asks.

"What do you want?" I ask biterly.

"I only want to talk." He says. "And I come bearing food." He adds, which causes a slight giggle to emerge from my lips.

"Did Tezra tell you to say that?" I wonder.

"Yes she did. She asked me to bring you your food." He admits. "May I come in?"

"Yes. Only because you brought me food." I sigh. Hearing the door open, he walks in and sets the food on the edge of my bed before shutting the door.

"Legolas wants to apologize." He says.

"Could've fooled me." I snap before grabbing a piece of fruit and biting viciously into it.

"Legolas is just confused." Aragorn says, sitting on the edge of my bed. "Do you want to know what he's doing right now?"

"Why should I care what he's doing?" I ask.

"Because it's for you." Aragorn says. "He's having new arrows made for you."

"Why would you tell me? It's supposed to be a surprise, right?" I ask.

"Not necessarily. He's trying to apologize. Please hear him out." Aragorn says, patting my leg. I shrug and chew on some more of my fruit.

"It'll take more than having new arrows made for me to get me to listen. And sending someone else to do that job is only going to make things worse for him." I frown before pulling my hair out of the braids Arwen and Tezra put it in.

"May I ask you a question that Merry and Legolas both asked me?" Aragorn wonders.

"What?" I groan.

"What did you and Tezra mean when you said you two wanted to jump Legolas and Merry?" He wonders curiously, causing me to burst out laughing.

"That, my dear Aragorn, is a long story." I giggle. "One that is too long for tonight. I'm going to retire now. Goodnight." I whisper as I blow out the candle on the nightstand next to my bed, curling up under the covers.

"Missa?" Tezra's voice echoes throughout my chambers about twenty minutes after Aragorn leaves. "Can I spend the night with you?"

"Come on in." I groan, my voice thick with sleep.

"Thank you. It's storming out and I can't sleep." She whispers as she creeps into my bed and curls up into me.

"You know." I mutter sleepily. "Aragorn asked me what jumping was because Legolas and Merry both asked him what we meant by us wanting to jump them."

"What did you answer?" Tezra wonders.

"That it was a long story." I yawn before succumbing to sleep with my arms wrapped around my younger sister in a sense of comfort.


	3. Chapter 2

**Missa's POV**

Waking up with a groan, I turn to see my best friend and little sister sleeping soundly curled up into my side, her head resting comfortably on my chest, causing me to giggle lightly before pushing her hair out of her face.

"You are so innocent in your sleep." I whisper, so as to not disturb her. "It's a shame you're not like that when you're awake." I smile as I remove my arm from under her head before walking to the bathroom and changing into a fresh pair of trousers and a new tunic. Grabbing my bow, I walk down to the archery range as per my usual routine, and pouting when I find none of my arrows.

"I told you Legolas was having new arrows made for you." Aragorn's voice sounds out, startling me out of my thoughts.

"Do you always move like an elf?" I ask.

"Not always." Aragorn comments offhandedly.

"You want to know the story I was telling you about last night." I say, not bothering to phrase it as a question.

"More or less." Aragorn chuckles.

"The place where Tezra and I come from, it's nowhere familiar to you. And I know this because I know you are a ranger, and also the heir to the throne of Gonder, which you denied. I know that you love Arwen. I also know that although you want her to remain her, you also want her with her father, so as to not be seperated." I comment. "I know all this because where I come from, all of this is nothing but make believe." I begin, setting my bow down and sitting on the ground.

"Where you come from is where exactly?" Aragorn wonders as he sits across from me.

"It's a place called Earth, and is far more advanced than Middle Earth. We have things call cell phones which we can use to communicate. Magic is nothing but tricks on the don't use horses much. We don't use bows and arrows. Swords common practice." I snicker. "Nothing is like Middle Earth, and I hated it. I spent all of my time reading about Middle Earth, throwing myself into everything I could that had to deal with Middle Earth. My only friend was Tezra, and she was the only thing that kept me from plunging one of my swords into my heart and ceasing to exist." I pause letting out a sigh. "What Tezra and I referred to as jumping Merry and Legolas wasn't used as it usually was on Earth. Tezra and I always called jumping something sexual. We would always joke that if we met the guy we felt complete with, we would throw out any rational thought and kiss them senseless." I admit sheepishly.

"You feel complete with Legolas?" Aragorn asks.

"I'm not sure. Sometimes she and I would joke about who the other would be perfect with, and sometimes there was a small amount of attraction, other times there was nothing, and every once in a while there was one where we weren't sure what we felt. Legolas is one of those cases for me." I say. "I shouldn't bother you with my troubles." I add.

"It's fine. You can always talk to me if you need someone to talk to." Aragorn says, clapping a hand on my shoulder.

"Thank you, Aragorn. I might take you up on that sooner or later." I reply. "I'm going to go to my room and see if I can find some of Tezra's unused arrows."

"Very well." Aragorn says, standing up.

"I shall see you later." I call over my shoulder as I walk to my bedroom.

"Missa!" Merry calls, running up to me as I grasp the handle to my door. "Tezra's gone!"

"No she's not!" I giggle. "She's in my room, probably still asleep."

"Why isn't she in her chambers?" Merry questions.

"She can't sleep when there is a loud noises, and she always came to me to curl up and find comfort in." I answer. "There was something that scared her last night, so she came to my chambers out of habit."

"Oh." Merry says.

"I'll let her know when she wakes up to go look for you." I smile at the hobit, ruffling his hair affectionately.

"Thank you!" He chirps before he runs off, probably to find Aragorn for some swords lessons.

"He's a good lad." A voice says, causing me to whirl around with one of my daggers in hand.

"Legolas." I frown. "What do you want?"

"I have something for you." He says, walking up to me, rather cautiously because I still had the dagger out and in hand.

"Let me go wake Tezra up. Then we can talk in my chambers." I sigh before pushing the door open to reveal a restless Tezra. "Shit." I groan before dropping my bow at Legolas's feet and running to the bed, shaking the person I consider a sister awake.

"Missa?" Tezra's sleep-filled voice asks.

"I'm here, Tezra. I'm here." I murmur before I start whispering a song that I had written long ago.** (I do own this song as I had written it myself :D)**

_Stars are lingering_

_In our pitch black sky_

_Holding all the keys_

_To locking away_

_All our miseries_

_Whispering to us_

_In silent voices_

_Singing our lullaby's_

_Simply showing us_

_All our dreams tonight._

_We sit out on our porch_

_Looking up at the stars_

_Searching for some answers_

_In the bright night_

_In the star-lit sky_

_The stars are always shining_

_In our midnight sky_

_Always illuminating_

_Our darkest nights_

_The countless stars represent_

_Represent one thing_

_And that's our light_

_Our past and prosperity_

_Our hope and love_

_Always burning bright_

_Enough to light our endless nights_

_We sit out on our porch_

_Looking up at the stars_

_Searching for some answers_

_In the bright night_

_In the star-lit sky_

_We sit out on our porch_

_Looking up at the stars_

_Searching for some answers_

_In the bright night_

_In the star-lit sky_

_Not everyone believes_

_In this eternal mystery_

_Belinging in what they see_

_Believing that's the truth_

_But in reality_

_They can't belive_

_In what they don't see_

_Because seeing, my dear sister,_

_Isn't always believing_

"I love you." Tezra comments as she snuggles comfortably into my side.

"I love you, too, Tezra. But you need to get up. Merry was looking for you. He thought you were kidnapped." I giggle as she shoots up out of the bed with wide eyes.

"He thought WHAT?!" She roars with laughter as she clutches her stomach and falls on the ground.

"Go tell him your fine before he raids my room searching for you." I say, ushering her out of my room and past Legolas, causing her to send a wink my way and making me blush slightly.

"We are going to chat later." She says to me sternly.

"I am screwed..." I groan as I allow myself to fall face first on my bed.

"What do you mean?" Legolas questions as I feel a dip in my bed.

"You wouldn't understand." I groan as I roll onto my back, my feet ending up in Legolas's lap. "Ah, sorry." I blush and tuck my feet under me as I sit up. "You wanted to talk?" I ask, semi-curiously.

"I wanted to apologize for my behavior last night. It was unbecoming of me." Legolas says.

"It still hurt me. It's going to take more than an apology to make up for it." I whisper.

"I know." Legolas replies, scooting slighly closer to where I sat. "That is why I had this made for you." He says, pulling out a brand new quiver full of arrows.

"Thanks." I say, a small smile on my lips as I inspect the quiver, tugging at the strings to reveal hidden places for my daggers. Standing up, I walk over to my old quiver, which was sadly beginning to fall apart, and pulled out my things before walking back to the bed and sitting next to Legolas as I begin putting my things in my new quiver.

"Your welcome." Legolas says, watching me play with my new quiver and arrows with an amused smile on his lips.

"You can go now." I say, dismissing him.

"I have one last question." He says as he stands up.

"If it's what Tezra and I meant by jumping, ask Tezra or Aragorn." I say simply. "He asked me what it was last night and I wasn't in the right mind to explain it, so I explained it to him this morning because he found me in the training grounds."

"Oh." Was all Legolas replies before leaving me to my devices.

**Tezra's POV**

"Hi Merry!" I call, a mischievous grin on my lips as I tackle the hobits to the ground.

"Hi, Tezra!" They chorus. "Why are you in a good mood?" They ask.

"I just am." I sing.

"There must be something that made you this happy." Aragorn comments.

"Oh, just that when I left Missa's room, Legolas was walking in." I grin. Aragorn chuckles lightly.

"Do you always talk about others when they are not there?" Legolas's voice comes from behind me.

"Only when it involves my best friend." I smirk at him. "Did she do anything?" I wonder curiously.

"No." Legolas comments, staring at me strangely.

"Is something wrong?" I ask.

"We have to leave soon." Legolas says.

"Yes, I know." I sigh. "Missa and I will probably pack some things so we can leave probably tomorrow morning. She and I will probably talk to Gandalf and Lord Elrond about leaving in the morning. Train as hard as you can." Without another sound, I whirl around and walk out of the training grounds and towards Missa's chambers.

"Tezra, I know you're out there." Missa calls out.

"I never could sneak up on you." I comment as I open the doors, giggling when I notice her playing with a new quiver. "New arrows?" I ask.

"It was a gift from Legolas." She admits, a small blush on her cheeks.

**Missa's POV**

"And you didn't thank him?" Tezra asks.

"I did." I reply quickly.

"A kiss?" Tezra wonders, her eyes gleaming.

"Just words." I reply just as quick.

"That's not right." Tezra scolds. "You're supposed to thank the man...or elf...of your dreams with a kiss." She insists.

"No! Legolas is not the man of my dreams!" I whisper harshly. "At least I don't think he is.." I mutter, hopefully too quiet for her to hear.

"You mean you don't know?" Tezra asks curiously.

"I swear. One of these days you are going to be the death of me." I sigh.

"Anyways. I'm here to let you know to start packing. We need to leave. Legolas wants to leave tomorrow morning. As much as I'd like to stay here in Rivendell, we do have to leave." Tezra comments.

"Why didn't you tell me that first?!" I shout angrily.

"I was going to, but then I saw your gift from Legolas." Tezra smiles innocently. I jump up off the bed and begin packing a few of my belongings quickly.

"We need to talk to Gandalf." I say as I hitch the bag higher on my shoulders. "I can go scout for a good spot to camp when the rest of the Fellowship leaves Rivendell." I add as I look over my shoulder at the small female. "Are you coming?"

"Yes, yes." Tezra sighs before jogging to keep up with me.

"Gandalf!" I call as I spot the wizard leaving the library. "Just the person I wanted to see!"

"You wanted to see me?" Gandalf questions, raising a brow at me. "You aren't backing out of the Fellowship, are you?"

"Heaven's no." I chuckle. "Legolas is insisting we leave Rivendell tomorrow, and I was thinking of heading out tonight to find a place to camp tomorrow night. It would do the hobits good to have a nice meal prepared for them. We both know they will be very hungry." I giggle.

"That sounds like a fine plan. Will you leave on foot?" Gandalf asks.

"No, I will go by horse." I inform him. "I will send a bird when I find a spot, with a parcel written on it with how far you will have to go." I add.

"Very well, dear." Gandalf smiles at me before embracing me tightly.

"Tezra, you will have to stay with the Fellowship. I can move faster and farther on my own. We will meet again when you join me." I smile at her.

"Will you tell the rest of your plans?" Tezra asks.

"No. They'll try to send someone with me and that won't do me any favor." I reply. "I'm just going to talk to Lord Elrond to explain things to him, then I will grab my bow and a horse and then I'll be on my way."

"Can I see you off?" Tezra asks as she keeps pace with me.

"As long as you do not bring attention to yourself." I relent.

"Can I sleep in your chambers tonight?" Tezra wonders.

"If it will help you sleep, then yes." I smile as she brightens.

"Thank you!" Tezra tackles me into a hug as I approach the library doors, looking around for Lord Elrond.

"Are you looking for something?" Aragorn's voice startles me, causing me to hit my head off the wall.

"By the Valar, you scared the life out of me." I gasp. "I was looking for Lord Elrond." I say.

"Is there something wrong?" Aragorn asks.

"No." I say. "I just need to discuss something with him."

"Try his chambers." Aragorn says.

"Thank you, Aragorn." I bow slightly before turning and heading towards the door.

"Are you planning on leaving?" Aragorn's voice calls out, forcing me to halt.

"I'm going out scouting to find a spot for us to rest for the night." I admit after a few minutes of silence. "I will be going on my own, because I will be able to travel faster on my own."

"Does Gandalf know this?" Aragorn asks as he steps up next to me.

"Yes he does. Even if he didn't, I would still go anyways." I say, turning to face Aragorn. "Please do not try to stop me."

"You wouldn't even consider taking Legolas with you?" Aragorn asks.

"I'm sorry, but no. We will see each other tomorrow night." I smile as I rest a hand on Aragorn's shoulder. "It will not be long beefore we see each other again."

"Fine." Aragorn sighs before turning around and walking further into the library.

"Do not tell anyone, please." I call after him.

"Very well. They will figure it out on their own." He calls back.

"Not until morning." I reply, before walking swiftly out of the library and towards Lord Elrond's chambers, smiling when I notice him leaving them. "Lord Elrond!" I call, slightly running to catch up with him. "A word please?"

"Yes, Missa?" Elrond asks.

"I was going to leave tonight and scout for a place to rest tomorrow night, is there any way I could use a horse?" I ask.

"I'm sorry, but no." Elrond replies.

"Then I'll have to make due by foot." I sigh. "Farewell, Lord Elrond. Thank you for your hospitality." I bow slightly to the elder elf before I make my way to the entrance.

"Missa!" Tezra calls, waving excitedly to me. "I have something for you."

"What is it?" I ask as I step up to her.

"It's some food for the road. Because if I know you like I do, then you won't stop for food and rest." She adds, lifting her pack higher.

"I said you weren't going." I sigh. She shakes her head as her eyes twinkle with something foreign to me.

"I won't be leaving." She grins.

"We will be leaving." Aragorn's voice sounds from behind me, causing me to whirl around.

"I thought you said you would tell no one?" I ask, my voice raising in my anger.

"He didn't." Arwen says. "I did."

"And how, by the Valar, did you find out?" I ask in exasperation.

"She overheard me talking to Lord Elrond." Gandalf admits shamelessly, causing me to slap my palm to my forehead.

"So much for going to scout." I mutter angrily. "Let's get going then, before I do leave the Fellowship." I grumble. Turning around, I frown at Lord Elrond who smiles apologeticly at me before turning to the group.

"The Ringbearer is setting out for a quest to Mount Doom. May the blessings of Elves, Men, and all Free Folk be with you on your journey." Elrond says. I roll my eyes as Arwen makes lovey-dovey eyes at Aragorn.

"The Fellowship awaits the Ringbearer." Gandalf says, making Frodo move to the front of the group.

"Mordor, Gandalf. Right or left?" Frodo whispers, causing me to smile.

"Left." Gandalf whispers back.

"You two will not fight, I suppose?" Boromir asks me, looking at me and Tezra.

"I will fight. Did you not hear me at the council meeting?" I ask. "If you did not, then I said "You also have my bow, Frodo. My blade, my strength, and my courage." And to that I hold." I reply.

"Do not make her mad, please." Tezra whispers. She knows the limits of my anger. **(Yes, almost all of my OCS are based off me in some way or another. It's the way I write.)**

"Why should I fear an angry woman? Her strength could not match mine." Boromir shrugs.

"You'll eat those words on the day you die, and the day I survive." I snap, pushing past Boromir and walking with Aragorn, lightly discussing battle strategies.

"I wouldn't have thought that a female could come up with such cunning battle strategies." Aragorn comments after I explain a few of my ideas.

"I am full of surprises, Aragorn." I smirk. "Just wait until you see me use my swords."

"She's really pretty when she uses them." Tezra comments.

"Pretty how?" Pippin asks curiously, looking at my best friend.

"She...well, you'll have to see it for yourself." Tezra says, after coming up blank on her words.

"She enjoys watching me practice my swordplay." I chuckle.

"I can't wait to see how you look in battle, covered in the blood." Tezra giggles as my smile widens.

"Blood from friend and foe alike. Saving the friends and killing the foes." I whisper as my hands grasp the hilts of my blades, out of reflex.

"What was that?" Aragorn asks.

"Nothing." I reply quickly, shaking my head from the gory thoughts.

"Okay." Aragorn says, although the look in his eyes say he was now weary of me.

"Legolas." Aragorn falls back to speak with Legolas in hushed whispers. "~What was it she said, my friend?~"

"~She said 'Blood of friend and foe alike. Saving the friends, and killing the foes.'~" Legolas replies, causing me to shake my head in amusement.

"~If you wanted to know that badly, My Lord Aragorn, you could have simply asked me when we settled at camp.~" I call back, speaking fluently in my second language.

"~How is it you know the language of the Elves so easily?~" Aragorn asks.

"~I have always been able to speak it, for as long as I remember.~" I reply, going back into my thoughts. "~People always accused me of being a monster. A witch, some would call me as well, because I was naturally good at swords. I had no memory though. Until I met Tezra. She, like me, had very little memories, although I had lived far longer than she, and she somehow knew that.~" I continue, trailing off before shaking my head, disbanning the thoughts.

"~It sounds like it was a hard life.~" Legolas comments.

"Hard isn't enough to describe it." I reply, speaking in the common tongue before I silence myself.

"What was that about?" Gimli asks Boromir who shrugs in response.

"Nothing for you two to worry about, Master Dwarf." I reply as I walk away, talking lightly with Frodo and Gandalf. Tezra runs up behind me, and I drop down to one knee, knowing she was going to get on my back one way or another. True to the thought, Tezra jumps on my back, hooking her feet around my waist and her arms around my neck. "Loosen your arms, please." I choke out. "I don't want to die before my time is up."

"Okay!" Tezra grins and tugs on my ear, making me flinch.

"Not the ear!" I shriek out, gaining the attention of the entire Fellowship. "Ow! My ears are sensitive! You know that!"

"Tezra, please do not harm her." Legolas says.

"Hmmmm...Nope." Tezra grins, tugging once more on my ears, sending more shivers down my back.

"Tezra." I growl in warning.

"Heheheh." Tezra giggles as she continues tugging on my ears. I sigh and look at Legolas pleadingly, hoping he'll help.

"~I tried.~" He says to me.

"~TRY AGAIN.~" I scream at him.

"Tezra. Let go." Legolas says. "An elf's ears are extremely sensitive. If you continue this abuse, I cannot garentee your safety. Only an elf's mate is allowed to touch another's ear."

"Really?" Tezra asks curiously, with a devious tone in her voice. "How would one find their mate?"

"Tezra. We are not having this discussion right now." I snap at her.

"Awe, your no fun." Tezra pouts, resting her head on my shoulder, blowing on me ear, sending more shivers down my back.

"I swear, if we weren't so close I would stab you right on the spot." I grumble under my breath, making her giggle.

"Do you want Legolas to be your mate?" She curiously whispers in my ear.

"We will not talk about this now." I hiss at her.

"Awe. You're no fun." Tezra pouts, laying her head on my shoulder once more, closing her eye and falling asleep, making me shake my head. After walking mmost of the day, Gandalf finally calls us to a stop, allowing me to put the sleeping Tezra on a rock.


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings sadly.**

**Here is my new chapter. Sorry for taking so long to update!**

"Is Tezra okay?" Merry asks me, a concerned look on his face.

"She's fine. Just not used to walking this far." I answer, ruffling his hair affectionately with a smile on my lips.

"She isn't?" He asks.

"No. She's not very athletic. She spends most of her time reading, not working out like me." I reply with a giggle. "Why are you so worried about her?" I wonder curiously. Merry looks at his feet and shifts nervously.

"Will you tell anyone?" Merry asks.

"Merry, you can talk to me about anything. I won't tell anyone unless you want me to." I promise him.

"Not even Tezra?" Merry asks as the two of us walk away from the eavesdroppers.

"Legolas might hear, but he won't tell anyone. If he does, well he'll regret opening his mouth." I chuckle darkly, gripping my daggers tightly.

"You won't tell Tezra?" Merry repeats.

"Not unless you want me to tell her anything." I say seriously, kneeling down so I am face to face with him.

"I'm worried about Tezra because I don't have anyone but Pippin to worry about. Well, I have Frodo now, too. And Sam. But I don't have anyone to worry about me." Merry admits shyly.

"Well, you have me that worries about you. I will not let any harm come to you, Pippin, Tezra, anyone. I don't want anyone hurt." I say, clapping my hand on Merry's shoulder. "And you can come to me if you ever need to talk about anything, unless it has to do with your body. If it's an injury, I can handle that, but anything else related to your body, go to Aragorn or Legolas. Or Gandalf. Wait, no not Gandalf. That old coot may not know what to say..." I shrug.

"Alright." Merry laughs at me, probably for my rambling.

"Are you alright, now, Merry?" I ask. He nods his head and hugs me.

"Thank you." He says.

"You do not have to thank me, Merry. It's what I'm here for." I reply. Walking back to the group, Merry begins telling me of some of the pranks that he and Pippin have pulled, making me laugh more often than not.

"Missa?" I hear Tezra whine. Looks like she woke up without me there. Not good.

"I'm here, Tezra." I call. "I was just talking to Merry about something. Nothing to worry about."

"What were you talking about?" She asks as she walks into our sight.

"He was asking me if I could give him a few lessons in archery." I reply quickly. I notice Legolas frowning at me, and I give him a pointed look to not say anything.

"Oh. Okay!" Tezra smiles before she skips off to help Sam cook.

"Thank you." Merry says again.

"I said I wouldn't say anything unless you said I could and I'm sticking to that." I smile at him before walking off towards Legolas.

"What're you doing?" Tezra asks.

"I'm going to go set up a small archery range. Legolas would you mind helping me?" I ask, hinting in my tone that I wanted to talk to him without prying ears.

"Very well." Legolas nods, before I leave and he follows me.

"Why did you lie to your friend?" He asks once we are out of earshot.

"Merry doesn't want anyone to know. I promised him I wouldn't say anything unless he said I could. I know you could hear everything." I say.

"Yes, but I don't know why you would lie." Legolas says.

"I'm not. I am going to teach Merry archery. And Pippin if he wants to learn as well." I reply.

"Does Pippin know?" Legolas asks.

"No, but he will." I reply, turning around. "Are you going to help me set this up, or will I have to do it on my own?" I pout.

"I will help you." Legolas smiles at me, making my knees go weak. 'Curious.' I think, before shaking it off and setting everything up before making two bows for Merry and Pippin, and some arrows.

"Would you like me to help you teach them?" Legolas asks.

"I should have it under control, but if you want to, you can." I reply with a small smile to him. If it affects him at all, he doesn't show it. Whatever.

"Shall we go retrieve our students?" He asks.

"Sounds like a good idea to me." I reply, before leading the way back to the rocks, smiling when I see Merry and Pippin rough-housing. "Merry, Pippin." I call, gaining the two hobits attention. I bring the bows out and present them to the two wide-eyed hobits. "Are you two ready for your archery lessons?" I ask.

"You mean it?" Pippin asks excitedly.

"Would I have bows and arrows made for you two if I weren't?" I ask, cocking my hip to the left, with my hands on my hips, both bows in both hands.

"No?" Pippin asks.

"Exactly. Now let's go. Legolas and I have a lot to teach you before we leave here." I smile as the two hobits cheer and follow me and Legolas to the little field, chattering excitedly as the rest of the Fellowship follows, making me roll my eyes.

"Looks like we have an audience." Legolas comments.

"Looks like we get to show off." I counter with a smirk on my lips, a small giggle escaping my lips when Legolas trips over a root. "I've never seen an elf so distracted to the point that he looses his balance." I comment, jumping from root to root.

"You would show off." Tezra giggles.

"Of course. I don't loose focus easily when moving." I reply.

"Suuuure." Tezra grins. "Is that why..."

"Shut up." I reply, notching an arrow and shooting it just above her head in warning.

"Alright. Alright. We can talk later." Tezra sighs.

"Legolas, do you want to instruct or demonstrate?" I wonder.

"You can demonstrate." Legolas smiles as I grin. As Legolas tells them how to hold the bow and the stance for them to use, I move into the said positions, before closing my eyes and shooting an arrow.

"If you get really good, you can do this." I say, as I grab five different arrows and shoot them at one target, the arrows falling in a straight line.

"Wow." Merry and Pippin breath.

"You showoff." Tezra mutters. "I'm still only able to do that one arrow at a time."

"I've practiced for years." I shrug. Time passes as Merry and Pippin learn, rather quickly to my surprise, how to shoot the arrows.

"Boromir and Aragorn can give you your swords lessons." I say. "I'm going for a walk. Tezra, do you want to join me?" I wonder.

"Yes!" Tezra cheers. "Legolas, don't listen in on our conversation." Tezra demands.

"Okay." He replies, holding his hands up in surrender.

"Is he going to listen?" Tezra asks me.

"I don't know. He may hear everything, but he'll tune it out." I reply. "At least I hope he will. I'm really not so sure..."

"That's good enough for me. So do you want him to be your mate?" Tezra asks curiously.

"I-I'm not sure." I sigh as she and I sit on a fallen log side by side.

"What do you mean, you aren't sure?" Tezra wonders as she inspects my face.

"Exactly that." I mumble, turning my face away to hide the blush that begins to darken my face.

"Do you want him to be your mate?" Tezra asks. "Do you want to be bound to him for as long as you exsist?"

"I think I wouldn't mind it, but at the same time, I don't know if I could handle it. Not being bound to him, that is. But loosing my freedom. That's what I would worry about." I reply.

"I don't think he'd take your freedom away, Missa." Tezra says, placing her hand on my shoulder comfortingly.

"We don't know that." I say, looking at her, my eyes wide and begging her to understand.

"You scared, aren't you?" Tezra asks. "You've always been scared of rejection. That's why you never let yourself get close to someone."

"You've picked up on that?" I ask, turning to face the ground with a long sigh.

"Missa, I've always paid attention to you. That's how I know you really do like him. Maybe we'll give it some time, see how things turn out." Tezra hugs me. "You don't have to push yourself."

"Thanks. Glad you understand. Now what about you? Any hobits catch your attention?" I snicker as she blushes.

"Maybe. I'm not sure." Tezra shifts in her seat uncomfortably.

"Who?" I wonder, taken aback at her response.

"Well..." Tezra mumbles the name, catching me off guard.

"Merry?" I ask in surprise, falling off the log, landing on my rear with a grunt.

"I'm not sure!" Tezra squeaks, hiding her face from her best friend.

"T, you don't have to hide from me." I grin. "I've seen you at your worst and best."

"Yeah that's true." Tezra mumbles, a small smile on her lips.


End file.
